Craw's bow
Craw's bow is a shortbow once owned by Craw, one of the more formidable followers among Armadyl's forces during the God Wars. It can be received as a drop from revenants found within the Revenant Caves. The bow requires a Ranged level of 60 to wield, and shares the same bonuses as the magic shortbow (i), although it does not have a special attack. However, it does provide its own ammo, similar to the crystal bow. It also has a powerful passive effect within the Wilderness when charged with revenant ether. The bow's fired shots are coated in a yellow-orange aura, similar to the crystal bow. 170px |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = +75 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |str = 0 |rstr = 0 |mdmg = 0 |prayer = 0 |slot = 2h |aspeed = 6 }} |text1=Uncharged |item2= Craw's bow is a shortbow once owned by Craw, one of the more formidable followers among Armadyl's forces during the God Wars. It can be received as a drop from revenants found within the Revenant Caves. The bow requires a Ranged level of 60 to wield, and shares the same bonuses as the magic shortbow (i), although it does not have a special attack. However, it does provide its own ammo, similar to the crystal bow. It also has a powerful passive effect within the Wilderness when charged with revenant ether. The bow's fired shots are coated in a yellow-orange aura, similar to the crystal bow. 170px |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = +75 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |str = 0 |rstr = 60 |mdmg = 0 |prayer = 0 |slot = 2h |aspeed = 6 }} |text2=Charged}} Combat styles Passive effect When Craw's bow is charged with revenant ether, an additional 50% ranged accuracy and damage boost is applied when attacking any NPC in the Wilderness, consuming 1 ether per attack whether the player hits or not. This effect will stack with a slayer helmet or a salve amulet and their variants, but not both simultaneously. This makes it the strongest ranged weapon in the Wilderness, surpassing the damage output of a toxic blowpipe with dragon darts. Charging and death In order to use the bow's passive effect, it must first be activated with 1,000 revenant ether (costing * 1000}}}}). The 1,000 ether used to activate the bow does not count towards the usage of the passive effect, thus additional ether must be added (up to 16,000) in order to increase the bow's damage output. The ether can be safely removed by selecting the right-click Uncharge option on the bow, after which the bow becomes tradeable again. Upon death within the Wilderness, any revenant ether stored within the bow will always be lost, even if it is one of the player's protected items. Because of this, despite the bow being able to store a maximum of 17,000 revenant ether, it is recommended to store the minimum amount required for a trip into the Wilderness (in addition to the 1,000 ether required to activate the weapon). Dropping monsters |} Concept art Craw's bow work-in-progress.jpg|The initial design of Craw's bow by Mod Ry, including a shielded front on the upper half of the model Trivia *The name of the weapon is an oronym to the weapon type. *Upon release, Craw's bow had a starting Grand Exchange price of 10,000,000 coins. This was manually adjusted to 100,000,000 coins on 1 August after frequent luring in the Wilderness via dropping items whose prices on the Grand Exchange were more than the bow itself. As the game prioritises the protection of items that have the highest price on the Grand Exchange, the player may end up losing the bow by picking up an item worth slightly more than the bow on the Grand Exchange, which was worth around 360 million coins at the time. Category:Old School-exclusive content